butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Lillian Hale
Lillian Gwen Hale Born: August 30th, 2008; Forks, Washington Birth Parents: Matthew Williams and Gwen Williams Adopted Parents: Rosalie Cullen and Emmett Cullen Sibling(s): Aidan Cullen (twin) Spouse: N/A Children: N/A Alias: Lily, Lil, Barbie, Polly Pocket Species: Hybrid (half human, half vampire) Power(s): Twin Telepthy Status: Alive ---- Early Life And Bio Lily and her brother Aidan were born at the beginning of Sunrise. There birth mother, Gwen Williams, was found by Alice and Jasper Cullen in Oregon. Alice had been getting strange visions of Gwen and even the twins for some reason, so her and Jasper decided to investigate. They ended up finding Gwen, alone and dying in a cabin. Her husband, Matthew Williams, was murdered two days before by Lorenzo because he wanted the twin hybrids. Gwen didn't want to become a vampire without Matthew, so she ended up dying from childbirth. Aidan and Lily were then placed under the care of Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen. Rosalie had taken care of Gwen during the last few days of her pregnancy and at request named the twins Lillian and Aidan. In Noon Sun when the family moves to New York City, Lily is more than excited. She's always wanted to leave the islands since she was about three, physically fourteen. She has a dream of traveling the world while at the same time attending high school and living a stereotypical 'teenage dream'. Lily becomes popular fast in school and becomes best friends with fellow school mate, Carly Johnson. In Noon Sun it is also when Lily begins to really develop feelings for her fellow coven member and family member, Ethan Rider. Lily is very confused by her urges, and begins to try and develop feelings for someone else. ---- 'Early Life ' Lillian and aiden were going to be bought up by Gwen Williams but after her mate Mathew Williams there father was killed by Lorenzo she didn't want to live anymore.Alice Cullen kept getting vision's of Gwen so, she and jasper Cullen went out to find her, They would later bring Gwen to the Cullen household where she would befriend them. After Gwen gives birth to Lily, she dies. Before she did die, Rosalie and Emmett promised her they would take care of the children. In Sunrise, Lily and Aidan are seen growing up under Rosalie and Emmett's care. They form a sibling bond with their cousins, Renesmee, Masen, and Lizzy and after the Lorenzo incident they all grow up together on Isles de Cullen. Lily in particular grows close to her cousin, Renesmee. The two are the only girls in the family for awhile and understand each other very well. In Noon Sun, Lily has a bigger part. She is falling in love with Ethan Rider, a Lux Lamia who is apart of their family, and she's also a fierce individual who is ready to fight Serena when she attacks the family. For awhile her, Masen, and Ethan form a pact against Nahuel, Serena, and the rest of their family. Description And Personality Lily gained a lot of traits from her adoptive parents and even resembles to her adopted mother with her beauty, fierceness, and protectiveness. She has always been the most girly out of her cousins and the sassiest. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. ---- Name Lillian is named after both her mothers Lillian is Rosalie Cullen her adopted mothers middle name and Gwen is her biological mothers real name [Williams First And Last Appearance She first appeared in sunrise and will be in the whole sunrise saga . Sunrise In sunrise Lillian is born she is the second Cullen child renesmee being the first. Then she goes though adulthood though noon sun and the rest of the sunrise saga. Relationship Renesmee Cullen Renesmee is Lilly's older adopted cousin they are more like sisters The two met in Sunrise. When Lily's mother, Gwen, was helped by the Cullen's after Lorenzo murdered her husband. Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee's Aunt And Uncle, take in Lily and her brother Aidan after Gwen dies giving birth to the two. Renesmee becomes very close to Lily and Aidan after that since they are the first children added to the Cullen coven. Renesmee bonds close to Lily because she is the only other girl in the Cullen family for a very long time, until Lizzy Cullen is born. They grew up together and were each other's childhood best friends. They played all sorts of games together and protected one another when Lorenzo came after the Cullen family. In many ways, Renesmee sees Lily more as a sister than a cousin. They may have different parents, but they grew up like sisters and best friends. At the beginning of Noon Sun, the two are seen hanging out on the beach of the Isles de Cullen. It's shown they are close friends, being the only two teenage girls on the island. When they more to New York, the two are still very protective of one another and look out for each other like sisters. Even though they branch off there and make new friends, the two always find their way back to their sisterhood and friendship. ---- Aiden Cullen Aiden is Lily younger twin brother. They have twin telepathy and they love to tease each other. They don't always get a long, but they're like normal siblings. They look out for one another and care for one another greatly at the end of the day. The two have both been through a lot with their birth parents. Though, it is seen since Aidan has a slower growth spurt than Lily, he is treated a bit younger than her. He was born a few minutes after Lily, so that is a core reason, but his childish antics help take part in this as well. ---- Masen Cullen Masen is Lily's younger cousin and her best friend. Growing up the two treated each other like siblings, but it wasn't until they got older they began to see one another as partners in crime. When Nahuel is introduced to the family again, they don't trust him, resulting in a pack they form with Ethan to keep an eye on him. The two love to joke around with one another, but they are protective of each other too. They practice fighting and they always seem to know what's on each other's mind. When Ethan breaks Lily's heart, Masen is the first Lily runs to. ---- Ethan Rider Ethan is Lily's love interest. The two first |thumb|met when she was a child. He came to help her family understand more about her cousin, Lizzy's spices. Lily is seen crushing on him from an early age. He then becomes a permanent part of the Cullen family after helping them defeat Lorenzo. Growing up with Ethan allows the two to become closer, and eventually good friends. Lily is the first to make a move towards another kind of relationship with him, but Ethan turns her down because he doesn't think he's ready for that kind of relationship. The two are then avoiding each other. Lily then starts to date a new boy, Austin, which does leave Ethan a little jealous. Trivia ◾Lillian is Rosalie's middle name ◾She was the second Cullen child ◾Gwen is her biological mothers name Portrayed By